


Happy Ending

by Lost_Robin



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: A couple characters from Marvel-41001, Gen, One or two OCs, Rachel is more of an OC than how she usually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Robin/pseuds/Lost_Robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Scott living in a small town with their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. So this is for a school project where we were supposed to write critical fanfiction. I chose X-Men as the media that I am going to comment on. This is going to be a one-shot for the assignment, but I might add to it later.  
> I decided to comment on how Jean Grey and Scott Summers never really get a happy ending. One or the other, usually Jean, dies before they can have some peace and quiet. So here’s a little one-shot where they get their happy ending. I hope you enjoy. I might expand this later, but for the sake of this assignment, it’s going to be a one-shot for quite a while.  
> Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the characters in this story, with the exception of a couple OCs that show up. They’re the only ones and they’re based on canon characters. Most of the younger characters are based on the characters in the Marvel-41001 universe and another is based on Rachel Summers. Enjoy!

                “Mommy, where’s Daddy?” the little girl asked, tugging on the bottom of Jean’s shirt and looking up at her with light brown eyes.

                Jean picked the girl up. “He’s at work, sweetie,” she answered. “Remember?”

                “Is he gonna come play catch with me?”

                “Of course he will, Nat.” She kissed the top of her daughter’s bright red curls. “But we have to wait until he gets home.”

                “Okay.”

                “Why don’t you go see what Rachel’s doing?” Last she saw, Rachel was in the family room in the basement, watching a movie. Something on ABC Family, she thought.

                “Okay, Mommy.”

                Jean put Nat down and watched her walk towards the backyard. She heard the front door open and she spun around. “Morning, Megan,” she said, crossing her arms.

                Megan rolled her eyes. The product of Emma and Scott’s short relationship, Megan was Jean’s stepdaughter. “I’m back,” she said, going into the kitchen and grabbing a banana. Had that skirt been that short when she bought it? Jean remembered being there, but she didn’t remember the skirt barely covering… well, any of Megan.

                “Where were you?”

                “Out.” She peeled the banana and started eating it.

                “Your father was worried. You were gone all night.”

                “I was out with Oli.” Her boyfriend, Rogue and Remy’s son. They were about the same age and had started dating only a couple months ago. Despite having a thief for a father, Oli was more like his mother than anyone else. But he was still a teenage boy and Megan was still a seventeen year old.

                “You should text or something next time.”

                “Whatever.” Megan started towards the stairs.

                “Don’t forget to do your homework!”

                “Whatever!” was Megan’s response, yelled down the stairs.

                Jean went into the kitchen and started cleaning up, using her telekinesis to put it back in order. It was a wonder the house didn’t look like a storm went through it with three mutant kids running around, two of them tekes. Nat hadn’t manifested her powers yet, but she knew it was going to happen eventually.

                The rest of the morning was peaceful. The only exciting thing to happen was Rachel making Nat’s carrot sticks dance around the table, to the delight of the four year old. Megan graced them with her presence, spending the entire meal pushing around her salad while glaring at Jean. When one of the carrot sticks came too close to her, she sent it away with a forceful push. Jean had to stop a food fight from breaking out.

                It was hard on Megan. Emma left Scott before he even knew she was pregnant. Seven years later, Megan showed up on their doorstep with a note from Emma, saying that she was Scott’s and could he possibly raise her? They already had a five year old, but they took her in and Jean loved her as her own.

                They had moved to Haven when Rachel was barely walking. Remy and Rogue, with their twins, moved in down the street not much after that. It was nice, having another couple who knew what it was like, trying to raise a child in the chaos that was the Institute.

                Haven was nice. Quiet, but it was calm. There wasn’t an invasion every other week or a team member turning rogue and killing someone. It was one of the few almost completely mutant towns in the world. Remy and Rogue retired to the house across the street and had kids. Even Reed and Susan Richards lived next door to them. They could all live lives that didn’t involve saving the world.

                “How are my favorite girls?” a man called, walking into the house.

                Jean looked up at the clock from the dishes. Five o’clock on the dot. She put the towel down and walked into the entryway. “Hey, stranger,” she said, leaning on the doorframe.

                He hugged her. “Hey, Jeannie,” he said, kissing her. “Where are the girls?”

                “Megan’s in her room, hopefully doing her homework. Rachel is at the Richards’ house. She’s spending the night. And Nat is a pirate princess.”

                “A pirate princess?”

                Jean nodded. “Her Majesty is outside and demands that the Pirate King come help her flee from the evil Royal Navy.”

                “Who showed her that movie?”

                “Rachel. She thought it would be educational. How was the teacher work day?”

                “Lots of work.” He smiled at her. “But seeing you makes it worth it.”

                “Always a charmer, aren’t you, Summers?”

                He grinned, what Warren always called his ‘I know I’m the most handsome guy in the room’ grin. “I aim to please. Is that meatloaf I smell?”

                She nodded. “Yes, I think it is.” Meatloaf with her mom’s secret sauce had always been Scott’s favorite.

                “Well, then I’m going to go help the Pirate Princess defeat the Royal Navy.”

                “Fare thee well, sailor.”

                Yeah, so it wasn’t what she thought her life would be like when she was fifteen and just came to Xavier’s. But it was happy and safe.  Her and Scott’s own little happy ending.


End file.
